Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to one or more cycles of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller may control a motor to rotate the drum according to one of the cycles of operation. Laundry treating appliances typically use one or more wash aids, such as detergent, fabric softener, bleach, and oxidizers, to treat a load of laundry. The wash aid may be supplied by a user directly into a treating chamber of the laundry appliance or into a wash aid dispenser.